


Mature

by gabrielasette



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cressi, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Leo, Princes & Princesses, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielasette/pseuds/gabrielasette
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save his kingdom, due to a request from his parents, Leo is placed on a royal arrangement where he is going to be married to the prince Cristiano Ronaldo. This is not a fairytale, however, can be a very odd love story.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Mature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I am adapting one of my favorites stories to Lionel and Cris, hope you liked it. I created my on ABO world, don't know if it is much different but its how I most liked it. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
> Don't know when the next chapter is going out but probably soon.  
> See ya!

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were not the best of friends. Neither would declare it enemies, however, nothing else than a diplomatic relationship developed from both. With very distinct realities, they just decided to maintain respect and get out of each other’s way. The northern kingdom, known as Barcenavis, was situated in a freezing area, where most of the year all you could see was the white of the snow. A lot of pine trees and bears, the kingdom had a legend of having the most beautiful princes and princesses. And there, the son of Celia Maria Cuccittini and Jorge Messi was born with the whitest of the skins, almost like the snow of his kingdom, and amber eyes that were captivating.  
On the other side, years earlier were born the prince of Madritantum. This kingdom was the complete opposite of Barcenavis. The sun was fiery and the rivers so clean that you could see the fishes. The only thing that they didn’t have was beaches, the one thing that Barcenavis conquested in the primary war for land, however, for them it did not matter, they had the most abundant plantations and the best cattle, so they could survive without the ocean. The loved king and queen had a baby boy on the sunniest day of the year, with coal color eyes so deep that you could lose yourself in them, the moment he got out of his mother’s womb his little legs and arms were kicking and screaming like there was no other.  
“We got a fighter, love,” José said in an emotional voice, his eyes watering for seeing his son for the first time.  
However, these two kingdoms had an enemy in common, the Kingdom of Bayeranica. Situated across the ocean of Barcenavis, the so-called Germanicus always wanted their lands. The problem begins when they realized that the Cules and Merengues weren’t exactly best friends and decided to start a war to conquer their land, each kingdom at a time. Firstly, Barcenavis, from their point of view, is the weakest of both. With an economy based almost only on fishing and 8 or more months of winter, they would not have a lot of trouble to overthrow. The king of Bayeranica had asked his researchers, the ones that the only job was to bring information, to analyze and search for anything they could find about the Cules’ royal family.  
“My king, I have news,” the coordinator of researches said, “the little prince just came to his inheritance and he’s an omega.”  
“And? Nothing we didn’t already know since that boy was no more than a year old” Robert said emotionless.  
“Yes sir, however, it is being said between villages that he’s the most beautiful omega that the world has ever seen”.  
The king snorted and looked at the small man standing in front of him, “Alright, if he’s so beautiful like it’s said then I should look and see for myself.”  
The researcher gives a paper for the king, in which there was a painting of a teenage boy, no more than 18 years and at that exact moment, Robert smiled. He knew what he wanted and he was no man to give up.  
“I want him as my spouse.”  
“As you wish, sir.”

Lionel was born in a thunderstorm. His mother always told him that on that day it was almost impossible to hear his crying because of the bolts of lightning and thunder. June was always the rainiest month of the year and he never spent the 24th, his birthday, outside. He didn’t care, tho. Always preferred spending his time in the library, cooking, or in the medical ward. Leo knew that he seemed the best of omegas, always cooking and not nosing about things known as “alpha problems”. He didn’t like swards and war strategies but he was not dumb.  
Mother always told him that she knew he was an omega. Since day one. He was a small baby and a very quiet one, too. Always the smallest between the other royal children that sometimes came play with him. Today, the day before his 18th birthday, he was 5’2. Yes, 5’2. Again, Leo didn’t mind that he was small, he learned to be fast enough so he could have the least advantage if the situation required.  
“Cub, could you come to your father’s workroom when you finish preparing for the day? We have something important to talk about.” Mother said entering the room, her whole composition in perfect state, and a kind smile on her face. However, Lionel who lived with her since always knew that a smile meant nothing. She could smile in any situation, but her eyes were filled with worry that could not hide.  
“Sure, mother,” Leo said smiling too, still searching for more tips for her abnormal behavior, “almost finishing. Meet you there”  
She nodded and exited the room. The boy got his attention to his appearance again. His hair was long, like all omegas, a golden brown that accentuated his pale skin even more. Since his inheritance, he could see his hair was softer at the touch, his eyes shinier and his mouth redder. That was the thing, his omegas traits to attract and good alpha, even if he was not looking for one. He knew his skin wasn’t so flawless as seemed. He had curves now too, when preparing for a shower on the very first day after his birthday, he saw how his hips were wider and his thighs and bum bigger. His waist seemed even smaller than before, he knew he was a petit boy but now he looked almost breakable, fragile.  
Lionel sighed and opened the first and second buttons of his silk shirt. Exiting his room, he started to make his way to his father’s workroom. Leo loved the castle, every single thing about it, the rough stones that seemed unbreakable and rough at the touch, the workers that made his life a bit more fun at childhood since he had no one but himself to play with, or the winter gardens that glowed because of a special flower that only grew there. This place was his home and he could not see himself out of there. Outside of his father’s workroom, he sighed one more time, closed his eyes, and mentalized that probably was nothing important, he just was over worrying. He knocked.  
“Mother, father”  
“Come in,” his parents said.  
Inside the room, the air was a little heavy, Leo sensed that an argument was happening before he came.  
“Son, we need to talk about a matter that neither I or you would want to discuss so soon, however, the actual situation does not permit us to postpone more.” Jorge seemed exhausted like he could not bear the thought of saying what he was about to say. Lionel’s anxiety was not measurable.  
“Leo, since tomorrow you will be turning eighteen, we agree that you need to marry,” Celia said, not looking at her son’s eyes. Her son, her beautiful son that had a great temper behind all his shyness and was so kind that preferred to put his own things behind on behalf of helping others. He should not be forced to marry someone he didn’t want.  
Lionel, for a single moment, thought that this all was a prank. There was no way that this story was right. He never wanted to marry someone he didn’t know, he liked his independence, he didn’t want to be someone’s property. A few seconds later, when he got his breathing under control and could think about what was just said to him, he said, eloquent as always.  
“What?”  
“Honey, we are having some problems and the best way to solve them is to marry you.” And even before he could start to protest his mother started to talk again, “We know you don’t want any of this, but is for the benefit of your kingdom. We need help, the army is not one of our strong points so we are asking you to do it for all those people out there. He’s a fine young man, respectful and very much handsome. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Lionel closed his eyes and turned away from his parents. He needed some time to think about all of this. Right now he wanted to scream, to make a fuss about all of this and demand they forget about this so-called husband and let him stay in Barcenavis. However, life is not fair and Leo knew about this since his father always said that even if he wanted to appease everyone, that was impossible, he would have to choose, and sometimes things were more important than others, so he should learn to prioritize. He took a deep breath and swallowed all the words that are stuck in his throat.  
“Okay” He saw his mother’s eye, red as like she has been crying a lot, he saw his father dark circles below his eyes “I’ll do it, but I need to know how it is first”  
‘Of course…” His father took a deep breath and looked at his son’s eyes for the first time. “ It is Cristiano Ronaldo, the prince of Madritantum’s Kingdom” Jorge took a piece of paper and gave it to Leo. “Here, so you can see how he looks like”  
Lionel should wait for what his father’s words about would be, but he could no longer stay there. He took the image without even looking at it, opened the door, and stormed his way to his room, his eyes pickling with unshed tears. The only thing he could think of was how he was about to lose everything that was important to him and how he was scared.


End file.
